Déjame cortar tus alas
by Wizardbot
Summary: Dipper es un ángel, Bill un simple humano enamorado, ¿puede ser el destino así de cruel? AU!BillDip. Posible Long-fic. Este fic está desarrollado fuera de la línea actual de la serie.
1. Capítulo uno

Dipper era un ángel.

Tenía alas en cada omoplato y poseía una apariencia tanto masculina como angelical que rápidamente hechizaba a cualquiera que lo viera.

Pero la curiosidad lo había arrastrado al mundo terrenal junto con su hermana, con la misión de ayudar a los que más lo necesitaban y guiar a los descarriados.

Eso era lo que les habían ordenado desde un principio.

Mabel, su hermana gemela, estaba acatando las órdenes al pie de la letra… Pero Dipper no lo estaba haciendo.

Desde que tuvo el permiso de asomarse a través de las nubes para ver el mundo terrenal se había fascinado de los fenómenos que el Padre Todo Poderoso les había otorgado maliciosamente a los humanos para crearles falsas creencias sobre las consecuencias de sus fechorías. Dipper estaba fascinado por aquellas creaturas que se arrastraban por el suelo, aquellas que poseían más de dos ojos, aquellas que nadaban y aquellas que volaban tal y como él lo hacía. Él no había aceptado esa tarea porque le gustasen los humanos, sino por las maravillas que a los terrenales les eran ofrecida. Por eso, cuando llegó a pisar aquella tierra, húmeda y llena de piedrecillas de variados tamaños y colores, _despojándose de sus preciadas alas_ , corrió más allá del bosque buscando satisfacer su insaciable curiosidad.

Todo a su alrededor se convertía en cosas interesantes. Desde el pasto hasta aquel unicornio que encontró bebiendo agua cerca de un río. Todo le era tan asombroso.

— ¿Quién eres tú? –escuchó a sus espaldas.

Dipper vio a un muchacho de cabello negro frente a él.

—Soy Dipper –dijo. No tenía nada de malo que supiese su nombre, después de todo sabía que era malo mentir.

—Bien, chico. Odio tener que decirte esto pero de verdad necesito que te vayas ahora.

— ¿Por qué? –Dipper era curioso, y ¿qué mejor que un humano para satisfacer sus necesidades insignificantes?

—Porque no quiero que estés aquí, eso es obvio. Necesito absoluto silencio y no has parado de hacer ese ruido molesto con tu pluma.

Dipper frenó el movimiento inconsciente de su mano y le miró sin ningún tapujo los ojos ámbar del desconocido que tenía frente a él.

—Dime tu nombre –exigió Dipper.

— ¿Para qué quieres mi nombre, extraña persona que me esta incomodando con la mirada? —se burló un poco. Dipper jamás había visto a un humano con hoyuelos, por eso le fascinó la sonrisa de aquel ser frente a él.

—Siempre creí que todos los… —dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que estaba por soltar la palabra "humano" –, creía que toda las personas tenían un nombre, pero si tú no tienes uno…

—Me llamo Bill Cipher –extendió la mano y Dipper torpemente contesto al saludo. La piel de una persona era distinta a la de otro ángel, o a la piel de su hermana.

—Hola, Bill Cipher.

—Hola, Dipper –pudo ver de nuevo ese par de hoyuelos aparecer.


	2. Capítulo dos

Estaban en el bosque, rodeados de árboles de gran tamaño. A lo lejos se escuchaba el barullo del pueblo y el sol estaba puesto en lo más alto del cielo.

— Entonces, estamos varados en el bosque porque se te dio la gana, ¿no?

Dipper llevaba caminando alrededor de tres horas junto a Bill, podía jurar ante cualquiera que estaban más que perdidos desde hace horas.

— ¡Eres tan quejumbroso! Yo sé por a dónde vamos, ya te lo dije –dijo Bill, exasperado.

Dipper llevaba aproximadamente conviviendo con aquel extraño humano cerca de tres semanas, si bien tenía el cálculo.

Se había relacionado tanto con la gente del pueblo que ya estaba comenzando a adquirir una personalidad propia al igual que su hermana. Vivir rodeado de otros seres que no eran semejantes a ellos había tenido consecuencias que, _tal vez_ , con tiempo, repercudirían en su relación con otros seres celestiales.

— Vamos, Cipher, llevamos caminando como unas, no sé, ¿ _mil horas_? –dijo burlón. Bill bufó y paró en seco volviendo en sus talones para encarar al castaño.

—Ya cierra la boca. Ni siquiera sabes medir bien el tiempo, ¿verdad? Parece que no eres de este planeta.

—No soy de por aquí –dijo sincero y reanudó el paso. _¿Esto no es mentir, o sí?_ Se preguntó algo preocupado.

— ¿Eres extranjero? ¡Lo sabía! –Bill le siguió de cerca. Su relación había evolucionado tanto ya eran " _amigos_ ", según Dipper tenía entendido –. Tú, _bolsa de carne andante_. Eso explica todas las raras actitudes llenas de frases raras, siempre eras una carga cuando investigaba (aunque aún lo eres).

—Para ti todos son una carga.

—Pero, claramente, tú fuiste un gran reto. No parabas de hacer preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido. De vez en cuando pensaba en golpearte con una rama y dejarte tirado aquí en el bosque, en medio de la nada a que los buitres se comieran tus globos oculares.

Dipper lo observó, buscando el sarcasmo en la mirada. La actitud de Bill muchas veces lo atemorizaba, era capaz de decir palabras o frases relacionadas con el homicidio o mutilación sin cambiar esa torcida sonrisa del rostro. Vio una ceja arqueada y suspiró aliviado.

— _No te creo capaz_. Además, en esta parte del bosque jamás hemos visto ningún buitre, genio. Solamente ardillas y las ardillas no comen… _globos oculares_.

—Si las entrenas bien…

— ¿En serio, Bill? ¿Cuál es tu edad, eh? ¿Tienes ocho o doce? Eres muy alto.

Dipper se topó con un río en el camino y comenzó a saltar a través de las piedras para poder llegar al otro lado. Si bien recordaba, cerca de allí había una cueva que solían utilizar como base. Estaba orgulloso de decir que casi, casi, era un humano en su total regla. Incluso Mabel ya se formado una sólida amistad con un par de niñas en el pueblo.

—Eres _tan_ gracioso –dijo sarcástico y rodó los ojos con cansancio mientras saltaba a través de las piedras del río. Al castaño le gustaba que Bill rodara aquello orbes dorados, por muy raro que pareciera.

Dipper le iba decir que la pregunta era seria cuando Bill resbaló y cayó al río salpicando agua por todos lados. Su pulcro cabello se empapó por completo y su ordenada camisa negra se arrugó escandalosamente.

Él no era alguien que riese mucho, siempre lo necesario y junto a su hermana. Pero ahora no podía encontrar algo más gracioso que aquella imagen. Intentó contener la carcajada, de verdad lo intentó, pero el sólo verlo ahí, tirado y con furia contenida bastó para doblarse en sí mismo sosteniendo su estómago con dolor. Padre Todo Poderoso, aún no estaba acostumbrado a un cuerpo físico.

—Si sigues riendo, _te juro que te mataré_ –Bill se puso de pie con la furia silenciosa más terrible que Dipper había tenido el honor de presenciar.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera –dijo el castaño ayudándolo a salir del rio, su amigo refunfuñaba casa cinco segundo después de tiritar –, ahora dime si el diario se mojó.

—Oh, Pino, a ti solamente te interesa este pedazo de mierda, ¿no?

 _Pino, Pino, Pino_. ¿ _Qué relación tenía un ángel con un árbol de pino_? Dipper no sabía.

—No es un pedazo de… _mierda_ –mentalmente _juró_ orar después para enmendar la grosería que salía de sus labios –. ¡Es algo asombroso! Todas las creaturas que hemos observado están plasmadas en este diario y no quiero que se pierdan por tu descuido, genio. Vamos a la base, allí te podrás secar a gusto.

—Bien, bien, bien. Pero tú prenderás el fuego.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea –rodó los ojos.

La base consistía más en una cueva con un viejo sillón localizado junto a una chimenea improvisada y algunas cajas llenas de comics (los comics le habían encantado desde el momento en que los conoció) regadas en el piso, junto a hojas de apuntes, también bolígrafos viejos esparcidos por lugares inimaginables y tinteros vacíos.

—Hogar, _dulce hogar_ —dramatizó Bill acostándose en sillón levantando una leve capa de polvo.

—Ajá –y comenzó a prender el fuego con ayuda de cerillos. " _Con cuidado"_ , se dijo recordando la fea quemadura que se había hecho en la palma de la mano cuando recién comenzaba a relacionarse con el fuego y sus peligrosas, pero bellas, caracteristicas.

Del teléfono celular de Bill comenzó a emanar música. Música muy rara para su gusto, pero le había tomado cierto cariño después de un tiempo.

— _Pino…_ –su voz se escuchaba tan extraña dentro de la cueva.

—Dime.

— _Pino_ –repitió con el mismo tono bajo y ronco.

— ¿Qué pasa? –un poco más y el fuego prendería al fin.

— _Pino, Pino_ –volvió a decir Bill. Un cerillo más.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –un más. Ah, _voilà!_ Dipper no sabía francés, pero en muchas ocasiones había oído a Bill decir esa palabra, la cual consideraba como milagrosa.

— _Mírame_ –exigió. Dipper suspiró.

Bill estaba tan cerca de él cuando giró la cabeza. Su cuerpo actuaba solo porque su corazón comenzaba a golpear fuertemente contra sus costillas del lado derecho, pudo sentir su respiración golpear contra la propia y pudo apreciar con facilidad la gran cantidad de pecas casi inexistentes que había en el rostro ajeno. También pudo ver los bonitos (¡hermosos!) ojos dorados de su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? –dijo ajeno, sin pensar en la distancia que los separaba.

—Déjame intentar algo raro, Pino –a Dipper le pareció que se acercaba más.

—Está bien.

Bill se acercó por completo, eliminando ese espacio personal y juntando levemente los labios en los propios. No sabía que era eso que Bill hacía, incluso había cerrado los ojos. El contacto se sentía tan íntimo que removía algo dentro de Dipper de manera escandalosa.

Cuando Bill se alejó, llevándose aquellos tibios labios de los de Dipper, sintió que la sangre que su corazón bombeaba irse directo a las mejillas.

" _Creo que eso fue un beso"_ , pensó con el corazón al mil.

 _ **Oh, dios. Me está gustando la idea.**_

 _ **Um. Si quieren que continúe, por favor, háganmelo saber. No tendría sentido seguir escribiendo algo que a nadie le interesa, de verdad.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Wizardbot.**_


	3. Capítulo tres

El aire era fresco y las nubes se esparcían grácilmente en el cielo y los árboles que se alzaban ante ellos eran tan imponentes y reales como el miedo la bestia de cabeza de una gigante águila, alas doradas y un fuerte cuerpo de león (ocho veces más grande de lo normal) que estaba dispuesta a arrancarles la cabeza de un sólo tajo a la primera oportunidad. Obviamente tendrían que huir ahora mismo.

—Quiero que sepas –jadeó Dipper brincando por encima de la cabeza de un gnomo –que tú tienes toda la culpa por lo que nos está pasando ahora mismo.

— ¿Con qué derecho tú me dices eso a mí, inútil? –el grifo dio un rápido zarpazo rasgando la espalda del chaleco de Dipper. Bill soltó un chillido y corrió más rápido.

— ¡Con todo el derecho del mundo! _¡Tienes la culpa, Bill!_ ¡¿A quién rayos se le ocurre molestar a las crías de un grifo, eh?! – _Oh, Mabel lo mataría por haber roto el chaleco que ella misma le había conseguido trabajando como empleada en una horrorosa tienda de regalos._

— ¡Tú y tu insaciable curiosidad!

El ser mítico voló sobre sus cabezas con dos fuerte aleteadas y comenzó a atacarlos por las alturas. Los árboles les impedían alzar la vista y la caída de varias ramas sobres sus coronillas les dificultaba la tarea de evitar el pico de aquel ser. Entre tanto correr se vieron sin salida cuando fueron acorralados en las orillas de un acantilado con varios metros de caída libre.

 _Qué bonita vista_ , pensó Dipper distraído.

La voz de Bill se escuchaba tan lejana en esos segundos que tuvo que intervenir un fuerte chillido del ave para poder traerlo a la realidad.

— ¡PINO, DESPIERTA!

— _¿Eh?_ – El grifo aterrizo frente a ellos y crispó sus alas, amenazante —. Muy bien: estamos aquí acorralados por esta cosa que prácticamente es un gigante; acabas de molestar a sus vástagos por alguna muy rara razón y esta bestia nos está guiando a la orilla. Si no caemos nos mata, pero si nos mata… –la voz se le fue –, espero que tengas un buen plan ¡quiero escucharlo ya!

Dipper vio a Bill siendo consumido por un escalofrío inusual para mirarlo con determinación. _Oh, esa mirada no._

Dipper trago grueso. _Esto no era nada bueno._

—Tengo un plan –sujeto la mano de Dipper con fuerza y él sólo quería huir –. ¡Y es este!

Bill se lanzó al vacío que les proporcionaba el acantilado. Sintió que su estómago daba un giro de 360⁰ grados sobre su eje y el aire helado calarle hasta el interior de las orejas. Lo único que lo mantenía con la cabeza en la realidad era la mano áspera de Bill sostenerle en el aire.

 _¿Cuánto más tendría que caer?_

Un sonido aturdidor resonando en sus orejas, el corazón al mil por hora y una mano muy vacía. La boca le sabía a metal, se había mordido el interior de una mejilla por la caída.

Dipper despertó rápido. Algo lo estaba medio ahorcando. Uh, estaba colgando de una rama localizada en medio del acantilado por la orilla de su camisa color rojo. Bill estaba en la copa de un árbol varios metros por debajo de él. El pobre estaba inconsciente y tenía la ropa tan desecha que ya le había falta una manga a su camisa color mostaza. Soltó una muy leve risilla al ver las ramas en el cabello de su mejor amigo.

¿Pero qué había estado haciendo el _ángel_ para terminar en este tipo de _situaciones riesgosas_?

Dipper no lo sabía.

Tal vez la mala influencia de su mejor amigo.

¿Pero eso qué importaba ahora? Era curioso, era fácil de asombrar, era ingenuo, era despistado, era distraído. _Era un ángel joven en el cuerpo de un joven adolescente humano. ¿Qué más esperaban?_

Cuando Bill despertó estaba aturdido. La ira se vio dibujada en su rostro sucio. Había ira, desesperación, decepción, preocupación y… _vergüenza_. Buscó al castaño con la mirada encontrándolo colgado de una débil rama a gran altura.

—Oh, por…

Dipper sonrió y lo saludo con la mano.

—No pienso bajarte de allí, Pino.

—Claro que lo harás, Bill –frunció el ceño –. Lo harás porque es tu culpa que yo esté aquí atorado.

Bill rodo los ojos y un leve rubor color rosa paso por sus mejillas.

—Ugh, ¡bien! Lo haré. Cierra la boca, _maldito saco de carne con piernas quejumbroso_. Pero primero déjame salir de aquí –movió su torso un poco, con cuidado de la rama que lo tenía aprisionado, pero el peso era demasiado y la rama reventó. Bill trató de agarrarse de algo, lo que fuera, para evitar la fea caída sobre su trasero que recibió.

 _La gravedad_ , analizó Dipper.

— ¡AGH! –gritó con furia al aire.

Bill comenzó a caminar entre varios _"maldito niño", "lo haré", "ya verás", "dice que es mi culpa", "hijo de puta", "maldita bolsa de carne"_ y _"esto es estúpido"_. Siempre repitiendo y pateando cualquier cosa a su paso.

Dipper se quedó colgado por más de dos horas en aquella rama.

 _¿Bill lo había abandonado?_

No podía ser cierto. Su vida humana había terminado ahí, colgado de una rama en medio del más bonito anochecer que sus ojos habían tenido el honor de ver.

Si bien era cierto que él consideraba cada amanecer, atardecer y anochecer como algo único, este tal vez era especial porque probablemente sería el último que miraría antes de morir a manos de cuervo que devorarían sus globos oculares cual vil coctel en estado de pudrición. Eso habría dicho Bill.

Bill estaba convirtiéndose en su núcleo.

La mayoría de cosas giraban alrededor de él y su extraña fascinación por los fenómenos de Gravity Falls. Él no lo consideraba como algo malo, pero no dejaba de sentir que algo no estaba claro. Había algo con respecto a Bill que siempre lo dejaba insatisfecho al intentar saciar sus dudas.

Tres horas que estaba colgado en aquella rama. _¿Por qué dios no había mandado ya algo que lo rescatase?_ Inconscientemente le había rezado ya más de ocho veces. _¿El Todo Poderoso lo habría escuchado? ¿Por qué no acudía a su llamado?_

Cuatro horas. Ya estaba resignado a quedarse allí para siempre cuando Bill apareció un una enorme escalera de varios metros de altura (se veía tan alta como inestable). Gracias a dios.

—Te puedo asegurar a que creías que te iba a abandonar allí mismo, ¿no?

Un par de hoyuelos aparecieron traviesos en las mejillas de Bill. Pudo sentir como su pecho punzó y su corazón latió con más fuerza.

—Para nada. Me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a la vista.

—Mentiroso –acomodo la escalera cerca de Dipper y comenzó a escalar con cuidado.

—No lo soy. Ya hace frío, apresúrate. Necesito volver con mi hermana.

—Mm, ¿Estrella Fugaz? Hace un rato la vi, estaba de camino a la casa de las chicas raras del pueblo, no la vi muy preocupada por tu paradero, como siempre. Son bastante raras, Estrella Fugaz y las otras.

—Abandonado por mi propia sangre –se lamentó con dramatizó.

Bill se carcajeó.

No podía culpar a Mabel por intentar encajar en el actual medio en el que habitaban, pero se estaba volviendo una persona distraída y carismática, a Bill le faltaban sólo unos peldaños más para poder alcanzarlo.

—Claro, Bill. Tómate tu tiempo, no es como si estuviese colgado aquí hace más de cuatro horas –dijo, con su mal sarcasmo recién adquirido.

— ¿Estas teniendo en cuenta de que no estás en posición de reclamar nada, verdad? Digo, podría dejarte allí para siempre y no volver.

— _Era broma_ –le dio una sonrisa ladina y Bill rodó la mirada, alcanzándolo al fin.

—Bien, sujétate de mi hombro en lo que desatoro tu ropa, muy bien –Bill le rodeó el torso con un brazo y lo sujeto fuerte. Escucho los latidos de su propio corazón en los oídos.

—No me tires –rogo.

—Eres un bebé, no te voy a tirar. No estoy loco –sintió que caía y se agarró fuerte de las solapas de la sudadera de su mejor amigo –. ¡No hagas eso, nos vas a matar! Ya te solté, ahora pisa por cuidado de dónde vas.

Dipper le hubiese querido decir que no tenía miedo a las alturas, que estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero el ensordecedor sonido de su corazón lo había dejado aturdido.

Terminaron en la base viendo una película de manera clandestina con la luz que le robaban a Toby Decidido, a él aun le pesaba el hecho de robar, pero se había auto-convencido que de que no le hacía daño a nadie ver un buen maratón de películas paranormales en compañía de Cipher.

—Esta es malísima. Obviamente van a hacer todo lo que no deberían, ¿me entiendes? Si uno piensa " _no entres allí"_ ellos lo harán. Esto es tan _cliché_.

Todo lo que salía de la boca de su amigo era valiosa información de las culturas terrenales, entonces asintió con seguridad ante lo dicho de su compañero.

—Ya veo –fue lo que dijo sin despegar la vista del televisor. El padre, en la película, estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de su difunta hija. _Pobre_ , había encontrado dentro a una descuartizada chica con la piel al revés y la cabeza girada 360⁰ grados fuera de lo normal.

Analizando el día, todo había estado muy loco.

Para él, los grifos no eran más que una creencia mitológica que nada tenía que ver con la creación de Dios.

Para él, los grifos no podían dar algo tan hermoso como el milagro de la vida.

Para él, su hermana era la primera prioridad en su cabeza. Como ángel, pero sobre todo como hermano.

Para él, era malo que Bill se pasara la mayoría de tiempo en su pensamiento y alrededor.

Pero ahora los grifos existían. Ahora los grifos podían dar preciosas crías de alas doradas. Ahora su hermana se había desplazado al segundo lugar de prioridad…

 _Ahora Bill Cipher no dejaba de estar en su pensamiento y alrededor. Era su núcleo porque su corazón lo ordenaba de manera anhelante._

 _ **Muy bien. Seré bastante sincera: no me gustó casi nada el capítulo. Lo sentí muy forzado, no sé ustedes.**_

 _ **Creo que comenzaré a tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlos, no digo que jamás actualizaré, pero sí me tomaré el tiempo para volverlo algo con mucha más calidad.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias los mensajes que me dejaron, realmente me animaron a seguir. También si tienen dudas o quieren aclaraciones sobre algo, o sugerencias (lo digo muy en serio), pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto lo responderé.**_

 _ **No saben cuánto me alegro de que haya alguien leyendo esto, de verdad.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Wizardbot.**_


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Caminando por el bosque lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pisadas aplastando las hojas secas victimas del otoño, iba de camino a la base.

¿Cuánto llevaba en ese lugar? Ya hacía más de medio año, pero sentía que había pasado apenas una semana y, al mismo tiempo, sentía que llevaba una eternidad.

Podía percibirlo en todo su ser. Podía sentir su cabello crecer, sus huesos moverse a través de su piel rodeados de músculos siempre tensos y su corazón palpitando como la cosa más normal del mundo. Su cuerpo era tan complejo que le fascinaba el sólo poseerlo y sentir toda clase de nuevas sensaciones desconocidas. Incluso durante un tiempo llegó a sentir fascinación por el dolor de sus caídas y demás heridas, pero pronto perdió el gusto por ello y comenzó a tener el cuidado apropiado para su contenedor. _Bueno, Bill seguía con aquella fascinación al dolor._

Ya casi llegaba, estaba a menos de unos cuantos metros más.

Su hermana había ido a una Fiesta de Pijamas con sus nuevas amigas adolescentes, un par de muchachas bastante raras y simpáticas. Para ella siempre parecía fácil el encajar en todo lugar. Siempre sonriendo, siempre saltando, siempre alegre, siempre viva.

A lo lejos vislumbró una cabellera color negro brillante, muy probablemente se trataba de Bill.

Sus rutinas se estaban volviendo cada vez más y más naturales entre ambos. Entre todos.

Por la mañanas iba a la vieja tienda de regalos en la que trabajaba Mabel para ayudarle, después iba a comer con su hermana y su nuevo amigo Soos, un muchacho muy amigable que conoció gracias a Mabel y la imposible tarea de sacar dulces de la vieja máquina despachadora, después se encontraba con Bill y no regresaba hasta ya muy tarde. Incluso muchas veces no regresaban a sus respectivas casas por estar el uno con el otro.

— Ya llegaste –dijo Bill, pero no le miró por tener la mirada pegada al diario que ambos habían construido, dibujaba con gran empeño algo parecido a un rostro con enormes dientes y cabello de pinos. Estaba sentado en el viejo sillón frente al televisor con la piernas extendidas a todo lo largo del sillón.

Muy observador, _Watson._

No debí de haberte mostrado esa película. Estas obsesionado.

¡Vamos, Bill! ¡Es asombrosa! –recogió la bolsa de papas olvidada en el piso sucio de la cueva para acomodarse junto a su mejor amigo –. Toda esa deducción es asombrosa, todo su método de investigación y observación. Su método era prefecto y preciso.

— Sí, muy bonito –Bill se reincorporó e hizo crujir los huesos de la espalda, ouch –, chico, dime ¿a dónde quiere ir hoy? Según mi investigación, en la colina, se esconde un Multi-oso enorme.

— ¿ _Multi-oso_? –se cuestionó curioso, más que eso. _Aún faltaba saber tanto de aquel mundo._

— ¡Sí, un _Multi-oso_ , sordo! Hazle una revisión a tu aparato hecho de carne y cartílagos que, se supone, te ayudan a escuchar, se nota que necesitan un buen ajuste.

Rodó los ojos, sonriendo, y se acomodó mejor junto a Bill.

—El punto es –continuó su amigo –que dicen que es una fiera bestia que tiene varias cabezas de oso a la vez, algunas hablan incluso. Enemigo mortal de los _Hombretauros_ –empuñó su bolígrafo de modo triunfal y Dipper se carcajeó –y está sólo unos cuantos metros por encima de nosotros refugiado cerca de una cueva junto al claro.

—Eh… no lo sé.

Algo que no podía decirle a Bill era que, desde hace poco, había comenzado a sentir cierto temor humano a las criaturas de aquel extraño pueblo, un miedo ciego que se moría por dar a conocer… Pero se lo calló, limitándose a hacer una mueca.

— ¿No estas convencido, eh? ¿Qué te parece buscar la _Isla Flotante_? He escuchado que es genial. Reuní un par de declaraciones de los habitantes de este estúpido pueblo, pero no fueron de mucha ayuda, _bola de bolsas inútiles de pellejo_. Dicen que se han encontrado enormes dientes a las orillas de la zona de pesca, y es cierto: lo he comprobado por mí mismo, Pino. _Es real._

Bill le tendió el diario distraído mientras se ponía de pie. Algo que Dipper había observado mucho era el hecho de que su mejor amigo muchas veces se perdía en lapsos.

Dipper escribió distraído: _"Criatura # 202:_

 _Diente gigante ¿EXISTE UNA CRIATURA debajo de la isla? ¡UN DOLOR DE CABEZA GIGANTE!_

 _No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar en Gravity Falls que el lago."_

El azabache tomó asiento junto a él, volviendo en sí, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y una de sus mejores miradas incrédulas, sin realmente burlarse. A Dipper le encantaba ver a Bill sonreír.

— ¿Y qué te parece la idea? Tentadora, _¿no?_ –dijo Bill. Ah, la cara con grandes dientes era una ilustración de la Isla Flotante.

— No, lo que quiero ahora es pasar una tarde llena de ocio acompañado de mi mejor amigo Bill Cipher, ¿a ti no?

—A mí también me gustaría pasar la tarde con Bill Cipher, ¡es tan genial! –él le golpeó en el hombro sin realmente querer hacerle daño.

Bill torció los labios un poco con el diario entre las manos, pero accedió rápidamente.

—Bien, pero nada de Sherlock Holmes, _capisci?_

Bill definitivamente era bilingüe.

— ¡Pero, Bill…!

La tarde pasó tan rápido que el tiempo no alcanzó a ser medido con relojes, sino con risas, bromas, películas y palomitas.

— Oh, _¿en serio?_ –se lamentó. Dipper reviso por mera costumbre su reloj para encontrarse con que ya eran más de las ocho de la noche y el sol se había puesto desde hace mucho.

Bill estaba totalmente recostado en la, reciente, alfombra adquirida. Había sido una muy larga sesión de películas y juegos en la consola del azabache.

— ¿Qué hora es, Pino? –antes de respondiera interrumpió y dijo muy seguro de sí–. No me digas: faltan veinte minutos para que den las nueve, a que sí.

—Vaya, eres muy bueno.

—Obviamente soy bueno. Soy un dios, puedo decirte lo que sueñas y lo que piensas si quiero.

A Dipper nunca le agradaban ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Bill. Dipper sabía que sólo había un dios en todo el universo y ese era el Todo Poderoso, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Bill.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿No tienes que ir a casa ya?

—No. Mis tíos nunca están en casa y no es como si les importara qué es lo que haga o dónde este. Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana y a ellos no les importara.

—Ya veo –Dipper torció el gesto con algo de preocupación. El joven frente a él parecía no ser afectado por la falta de atención en su casa.

—Lo sé, hablo como el tipo de niño abandonado, pero no soy así. Se valerme por mi mismo y, sin mis tíos reprochándome todo, tengo total libertad. No lloro por las noches aferrado a una almohada preguntándome por qué no estoy con mis padres y siendo molestado en el colegio. Oh, no –dramatizó, aunque más bien se estaba exaltando mucho –, pobre niño, deberíamos ayudarlo a adaptarse. Oh, mira, saca sobresaliente en todo pero es introvertido. Oh, ¡míralo! Come su almuerzo solo. Pobre, pobre, chico.

Dipper se había pegado tanto al sillón al comenzar a escuchar la perorata de su amigo que casi se fundía con el sillón. Yo jamás he dicho nada de eso, murmuro bajito. Bill se tranquilizó un poco y desacomodo su cabello siempre pulcro.

—Ugh –se quejó Bill –. Olvídalo, Pino. He escuchado por tanto tiempo ese tipo de cosas que no sería nuevo si comenzases a creer eso.

—Yo jamás he dicho nada de eso –repitió.

Silencio… Silencio… Silencio...

Luego risas estallaron y resonaron a todo lo largo de la cueva, creciendo cada vez más por el eco.

De la charla no se dijo nada más. Ni incomodó ni alteró, simplemente se quedó resguardada muy en el fondo de las memorias de ambos. Finalmente ambos se quedarían a una Fiesta de Pijamas Varonil, recalcando lo último.

—Me preguntó que estará haciendo Mabel ahora –dijo Dipper.

Ambos con bolsas de dormir; Bill en la alfombra y Dipper en el sillón. En el exterior se escuchaban aves nocturnas ulular tranquilas y otros seres que disfrutaban de la vida cuando el sol se ocultaba. Ya no me dan tanto miedo, pensó aliviado.

—Seguramente está riendo como loca con una de esas revistas para adolescentes o haciéndose trenzas o cantando en un karaoke improvisado.

—Sabes mucho de fiestas de chicas, Bill –se burló. Bill le propino un almohadazo bufando.

—La envidia está hablando por ti, Pino. Duerme ya.

No necesitaba dormir, él quería seguir conversando con Bill, pero su amigo se veía realmente cansado y soñoliento (y muy irritado, pero eso era cosa de todas las noches).

Se acomodó en su saco y miró con más detenimiento el saco de su compañero. Bill dormía incluso con una leve sonrisa retorcida en los labios, burlándose de sus sueños y de los ajenos.

* * *

Dipper se quedó mirando la puerta ante que se alzaba amenazante, enorme, estoica frete a él.

Leyó con cuidado.

 _Cipher, 7135_

El buzón era tal y como se lo habían descrito. Amarillo y triangular, _tan irónico como era posible_. El chico se aferró a la valla blanca estilizada que protegía la casa (con desconocidos signos de color azul dibujados por todas partes). En el patio había miles y millones de trozos de cemento desprendido de color amarillo, rocas de extravagantes colores, plantas de extrañas formas y colores y triángulos de vidrio de distinta tonalidad colgados en las ramas de los árboles más raros que había visto.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día, niño? No poseemos la paciencia como para esperar a que termines de mirar nuestro jardín con la boca abierta de esa forma, te vas a dislocar la quijada –declaró Bill en la entrada de su casa –. Yo sé que es asombrosa, pero de verdad nos estamos muriendo de hambre aquí dentro. Entra ya.

Dipper lo hizo.

Su casa era aún más impresionante. Por dentro muchos _Atrapa Sueños_ estaban colgados encima de la entrada de la puerta.

—Vaya, bonita casa, Bill –apenas logró decir.

—Sí, creo que sí –dijo, dejando que Dipper pasara a la cocina –. Te presento a los señores Quadratum, que lo ridículo de su apellido no te engañe, son los seres inferiores que se aprovechan de la casa heredada de este pobre huérfano.

—Mucho gusto, Dipper –dijo la mujer, quien al parecer hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por su sobrino, de ya canoso pelo y ojos azules. Bastante bonita para la edad que se le calculaba con la mirada –. _William_ nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—Oh, qué _cliché_ –se lamentó el nombrado sentándose de mala gana junto a Dipper. Azotó la cara en la mesa con un largo quejido que hizo al ángel sonreír.

—Mm… El gusto es mío –contestó con amabilidad, también algo de nerviosismo, y extendió la mano por encima de la mesa para saludar la mujer. Eso había leído que se debía hacer para mostrar buenos modales. _**Gracias, Mabel.**_

El hombre, a comparación, parecía rudo y estoico, con cabello blanco, barba y un cebero ceño fruncido que contrastaba con lo pacifico de la mirada color verde que poseía.

—Abasi Quadratum –estrechó la mano con fuerza –, un placer.

—Dipper Pines, señor. El gusto es mío, les agradezco mucho su invitación.

—Sí, comamos de una vez. Pareciera que en mi interior un montón de murciélagos están peleando para decidir quién será el primero en comerse lo que queda de mi estómago –Dipper sonrió.

La calidez de la casa era sorprendente para la forma en la que Bill actuaba, parecía que nada le faltaba y vivía en un ambiente cómodo y muy familiar. Él no podía decir mucho sobre la comida, se había acostumbrado tanto a comer cualquier cosa que le dijeran que se comía y era capaz de devorarla sin chistar. Papas, carne, agua, papas, agua, carne, papas y el ciclo se repetía sin falta. Catorce veces se debe de masticar, no quería ahogarse.

La comida fue callada, muy callada, sólo se comió y cada quien soltó un par de comentarios meramente corteses y con el fin de pasarla lo más ameno posible, aunque Dipper no dejaba de mover las piernas con nerviosismo por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! Me estas desesperando, te arrancare las extremidades si no te quedas quieto, chico –amenazó Bill en una ocasión mientras le pateaba la espinilla con el talón.

Dipper soltó un chillido disimulado por beber agua y se relajó.

— Gracias por la comida, señor y señora Quadratum –dijo al término de la cena con un buen helado de limón como postre, el hombre le sonrió un poco y su esposa le despidió con la mano y una muy bonita sonrisa en los labios.

—Hasta mañana muchachos, procuren no desvelarse mucho.

—Bien, bien –Bill sonrió de oreja a oreja. Obviamente iban a desvelarse y él se sentía terrible al mentir, pues miraba a todos lados retorciéndose las manos y moviendo la mirada constantemente, Bill le dio un codazo y ambos subieron al tercer piso de la casa de Bill, donde se suponía que debía de estar su habitación.

Era una habitación muy humilde con solo una cama, escritorio, librería y un closet.

—No me gustan los espejos –dijo el azabache de pronto mientras se tiraba de cara en la cama –, dicen que los espejos permiten que los demonios te espíen y tengo cosas que no me gustaría que un montón de fenómenos supieran.

—No soy un fanático de los espejos –arrojó su gorra a la cama y se recostó en las cómodas colchas color azul —, pero no tengo nada contra ellos. Pueden ser de ayuda en una emergencia.

—Estás hablando de los fenómenos del pueblo, ¿no? ¿A quién crees que te tendrás que enfrentar, _contra Medusa_?

— ¡Ja! Dices eso ahora, pero ¿quién era el que gritaba siendo perseguido por un grifo?

—Tú, ¡incluso te puedo imitar, mira!

Bill gritó de forma aguda y movió los brazos de manera escandalosa para luego partirse de risa, a él no le daba nada de gracia pero ladeó los labios, _la risa de Bill era muy simpática._

De momento todo parecía estar más callado y los ruidos de la planta baja se perdieron. Prefirió quedarse callado y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le quedaba hasta las doce en punto, recostándose uno junto al otro como la cosa más normal del mundo. Dipper jamás se había sentido tan cómodo en su vida (su poca vida). Era una sensación acogedora y rica, en pocas palabras, _estar con Bill se sentía así_. El reloj oportuno dicto que la media noche ya había llegado y que las locuras de Bill ya podían comenzar.

— ¡Ha llegado la hora, chico!

— ¿Seguro? Ja, y-yo veo que aún faltan unos minutos más a ese reloj.

—Pino, no seas un cobarde –. A nadie le gustaba ser llamado _"cobarde"_ , menos a Dipper cuando venía de parte de Bill. Él era valiente. El pelinegro sacó un morral de debajo de la cama y se lo arrojó –. ¿No has oído que _la noche es eterna_?

—Por supuesto que no es eterna –se calzó y acomodó su gorra –. Yo no quisiera que se volviera eterna ahora mismo.

—Tan cobarde –Bill rio entre dientes y saltó por la ventana.

—Ugh, en serio.

El bosque era mucho más siniestro por las noches, eso estaba clarísimo para Dipper. Temiendo un ataque de pánico comenzó a caminar más rápido y tropezaba a cada rato por no fijarse del camino. Bill le miró con una ceja alzada, analizándolo, pero al rato suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya casi llegamos –le avisó y caminó con más rapidez, prácticamente trotando. Se veía tan emocionado.

Llegaron a un claro iluminado de luces fluorescentes azules y verdes. Los pinos se veían más altos de lo normal y olía a gardenias y tierra mojada.

— ¡ _Shh…_! –le calló Bill, jalándolo pecho tierra –, te van a ver.

El claro pronto se iluminó de figuras espectrales intangibles de imponente presencia. Dipper comenzó a realizar un boceto de su apariencia y tamaño. Solo había cuatro, todos diferentes.

— ¿No es genial? Cada noche vienen aquí y conversan flotando hasta que el amanecer comienza a llegar. A veces esos dos de allá se toman de la mano y se quedan observando la luna y ése se queda revoloteando por todos lados y… y ése –dijo emocionado –, a ése lo he visto varias veces moviendo árboles y otras cosas con sus llamas.

— ¡Llamas!

— ¡Sí, baja la voz! –le regañó en susurros. El más pequeño de los fantasmas paró de hablar y les miró.

 _ **Yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí**_ , pensó Dipper. El pelinegro se puso de pie rápidamente y extendió una mano sonriendo.

— Bill Cipher, un gusto.

Las piernas de Dipper se quedaron entumidas, congeladas. No sabía qué hacer en esos casos, no es como si le pasase a diario. El castaño se quedó en cuclillas detrás del arbusto.

— ¿No sabes lo que son buenos modales, jovencito? –hablo la única fémina espectral alejándose del grupo.

— ¿Y-yo? –cuestionó torpe enderezándose apresurado, el otro se carcajeó por bajo estrechando la mano del fantasma más pequeño.

—Obviamente.

—Soy –la garganta no le respondía, pero se compensaba pues a su mente no llegaba nada –… soy…

—…

—Dipper Pines –dijo Bill.

— _Pipper Dines_ –se trabó su lengua y corrigió –: Dipper Pines, mu-mucho gusto...

* * *

 _ **Vale, hasta yo siento que esto está muy incompleto, pero necesitaba hacer este capítulo de esta forma.**_

 _ **Muchas cosas no están claras, pero necesitaba de esto para darle coherencia. Por cierto, quiero pedir disculpas si hay mucho**_ **OOC** _ **pero, en mi muy raro mundo de ángeles y esas cosas, todos los ángeles tienen una actitud neutra (no tienen un carácter fijo) y por ello Dipper se escucha muy raro, pero es necesario (obviamente su **__**carácter se va a formar con el paso del tiempo).**_ _ **Al igual a Bill, tiene mucho**_ **OOC** _ **, pero…**_ agh _ **.**_

 _ **Dudas, quejas, aportaciones, opiniones, peticiones y demás las puedo contestar si gustan, las responderé con mucha alegría.** **Pero háganlo saber, por todos los cielos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Con amor, Wizardbot.**_


	5. Capítulo cinco

_**Lo sé. Desaparecí.**_

 _ **Había estado queriendo actualizar pero cada capítulo que escribía era un asco tras otro, entonces opté por calmarme y escribir en un borrador (a papel, tinta y sangre) antes de publicarlo. Sólo así logré terminar el capítulo. Aquí ya está, recién sacado del horno.**_

Dipper despertó con energía y el cuerpo molido.

Ayer había sido un día complicado lleno de subidas y bajadas en su escala de emociones. No podía aguantar el dolor en el abdomen y en la parte derecha de la cabeza. Había tantas ramas enredadas en su cabello que le fue difícil cepillarlo con el peine de Mabel. Su ropa estaba hecha girones, una rodilla raspada y le hacía falta un zapato.

Se levantó, con más pereza de la que se dignaría a reconocer. Las ardillas fuera de su ventana arañaban el cristal con la fiel esperanza que su hermana fuese la persona que ahora se despertaba con el cuerpo molido para poder alimentarlas con dulcecillos como Mabel solía hacer. Dipper suspiró y abrió la ventana.

—No hay nada de aquí. _Shú, shú_. Fuera, fuera —dijo Dipper, arrojando un pedazo de pizza olvidada bajo su almohada. Las ardillas fueron salieron disparadas del marco de la ventana a la dirección en la que el fiel trozo de pizza voló pero, lamentablemente, un grupo musical de jóvenes rubios y algo sucios ganó cachó el pedazo en el aire, perdiéndose de vista. Suerte a la próxima.

Como un robot se cambió la ropa, tirándola en algún lugar de su cama. Tenía que tomar un baño, pero el tiempo era escaso, ya había quedado con Mabel y con Soos, el siempre alegre y amigable Soos, para comer en la cafetería local.

Dipper había resistido a la vocecilla de su cabeza que le susurraba quedarse acostado otra vez, con la falsa promesa de que una siesta calmaría el dolor de su cuerpo. _**"Duerme, duerme, la cama se ve tan cómoda, ¿no lo crees?"**_

—Buenos días, Dip-Dip-Dipperilú —escuchó a su hermana en la puerta. Ella ya estaba vestida, con un suéter color amarillo chillón estampado con un _gremlin_ sonriente color rosado fuerte.

—Buenos días —contestó sin emoción. Su hermana dejó de sonreír de un momento a otro para hacer una mueca preocupada.

— _Bendito Dios Todopoderoso_ , Dipper, ¿ _qué_ te pasó? Te ves más cansado de normal, como si te hubieras sido aplastado por una parvada de patos con zapatillas de tacón —dijo y le entregó su gorra, igual de sucia que él.

—Para empezar: lo que dijiste no tiene sentido, ¿por qué los patos…? ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Y por último, estaba con Bill.

— ¿Bill? ¿El hijo de los Cuadratum?

— _Sobrino_ —corrigió, Mabel hizo una mueca de no me interesa —, y sí. Él.

—Creí que no hablaba, tal vez mudo. Todo el pueblo dice…

—Mabel —interrumpió, calzándose de mala gana y ponerse de pie con brusquedad —, estamos en un pueblo donde aún creen que el conejo de pascua es el responsable de los asaltos al banco local. Nos enviaron por algo y…

—… Y ese algo no es estar moliéndote a golpes con el chico mudo de la ciudad.

—Que no es mudo. Además, llevamos aquí más de un año ¿y apenas te das cuenta de que convivo con Bill? ¿A dónde creías que me iba cuando desaparecía de casa?

Las mejillas de Mabel se colorearon un poco y jugueteó con la mecha de su cabello.

—Uh… No lo sé… ¿a cosas de chicos…? —contestó, incómoda e insegura.

—Eso pensé. No te interesas por las cosas que hago. Desde que estamos aquí te la has pasado con Candy y Grenda, a que sí —metió libreta y bolígrafos sin orden en su mochila y la cerró el zipper de tirón, con frustración, tal vez —. No quiero discutir, Mabel. No estoy de humor. Vamos, acabo de escuchar el claxon de Soos.

Pero Soos no había tocado su claxon y Dipper aún tenía ganas de discutir.

* * *

En el exterior del restaurant se podía apreciar figuras borrosas por culpa de la repentina lluvia que había caído sobre el tranquilo pueblo de Gravity Falls. Entre las figuras se podía apreciar distintos paraguas coloridos y, a lo lejos, al viejo McGucket corriendo desnudo con sólo su barba protegiendo sus partes más íntimas, las partes íntimas que parecían no importarle mostrarlas.

Él jugaba con los trocitos sobrantes de su panqueque, escuchando de cuando en cuando la conversación amena que compartían Mabel y Soos. Dipper le daba giros con el dedo a la boca de su vaso con restos de malteada de chocolate.

No había dejado de pensar que estaría mejor durmiendo en su cama en lugar de estar allí. Estaba tan aburrido que estaba seguro que terminaría por vegetando allí.

La puerta del restaurant se abrió y cerró acompañada de un tintineo de la campanilla que había sobre esta. Hubo pasos algo toscos y Wendy ya estaba a su lado.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —saludó animada, aún traía el impermeable puesto, mojando todo a su alrededor.

—Uh, me estas mojando —se quejó Dipper, instintivamente.

—No seas nena —dijo Wendy sonriendo de lado —, ¡aquí hay más agua de la que vino esa! —y se sacudió el cabello arriba de la cabeza de Dipper.

— ¡AGH, NO! —chilló y, como pudo, se levantó de la mesa, pisando y votando la comida al suelo a su paso.

—Qué llorón eres, Dipper —se rió Wendy. Soos y Mabel también rieron y Dipper ya tenía ganas de salir corriendo ya.

—Chicos… —dijo, con todo suplicante con un tonillo de no se burlen más, por favor.

La campanilla volvió a sonar. También se escucharon pasos más rudos y luego algo muy, muy frió en su espalda. Ya, le habían echado agua debajo de la camisa.

— ¡AHHHH! —chilló más alto, corriendo en dirección contraria de donde había comenzado la sensación fría, pero seguía allí —. ¡Bill! ¡No hagas eso!

—Lo siento, chico. Tenía que despertarte, desde la vitrina te veías tan, pero taaan, aburrido —ladeó los labios en una sonrisa torcida y le ofreció un impermeable —. ¿Listo para otra aventura?

—No —contestó —. No más de _"ésas"_ aventuras, Bill.

—Vamos, Pino, no seas aguafiestas.

La vos de Bill era cálida de pronto y ahora ya estaba considerando recibirle el impermeable. Un fingido sonido de tos de abuelo mayor sonó a su espalda. Mabel lo miraba como queriendo pasar discreta, fallando totalmente.

—Ah, sí. Chicos, este es Bill Cipher. Bill, ellos son Soos, Wendy y Mabel (mi hermana).

—A tu hermana ya la conocía indirectamente, tienen la misma cara y son fáciles de reconocer, por todos los cielos. Pelirroja y Gigantón, hola. Vivo en Gravity Falls desde hace más de trece años y ahora los conozco. Qué lindo, en serio.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, Mabel. Iré a hacer cosas de… chicos —dijo con pulla hacía su hermana, Mabel bajo un poco el rostro con culpabilidad—con mi amigo Bill. Nos vemos en la cena. Adiós, chicos.

Dipper sentía ganas de salir corriendo otra vez, y ahora sí lo hizo, con un impermeable en mano y un Bill descolocado junto a él. _A la montaña más alta_ , pensó. _A la iglesia abandonada en medio del bosque_ , le sugirió otra voz en su cabeza. _Directo a la guarida, a su guarida secreta con Bill_ , pensaron sus piernas y allí terminaron. Con las zapatillas llenas de agua y la cara fría por la caricia de la brizna que les ofrecía la lluvia. La sensación de ropa mojada era tan incómoda que sentía las ganas desesperadas de arrancarse la ropa y meterse en una cobija pero eso no se podía porque no tenían ropa de repuesto y tampoco una cobija lo suficientemente grande para sentirse a gusto y calientito.

Bill se rió.

— ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¿Qué era tensión en el aire que flotaba arriba de ti, Pino? ¿Te peleaste con tu hermana? ¿Otra vez? ¿La Pelirroja te volvió a rechazar? ¿Te peleaste con Gigantón? ¿Pisaron el Diario? ¿No te aceptaron la tarjeta en la biblioteca? Oh, esos rufianes. Deberíamos ir a quemarles el auto y…

—Cierra la boca —susurró.

…

—Qué.

Dipper sentía que había dejado de respirar. El aire ahora se le hacía pesado y le dolían los pulmones. Se sacó el impermeable a tirones y ya se sentía tan cansado que se arrodillo. Sus pulmones ya pesaban diez kilos y todo su cuerpo ardía en temperatura cero.

¿Qué era esta desesperación?

—Oye, chico —escuchó a Bill casi en su hombro, sobresaltándolo —. Tranquilo, tranquilo. Sólo soy yo…

—Sólo eres tú… —confirmó tonto. La mano de su mejor amigo descansaba en su hombro en un, algo incómodo por sus ropas mojadas, abrazo cariñoso.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien.

—…

Dipper se relajó un poco y respiro.

—Sólo… Sólo sentía que no podía respirar… Lo siento.

—Está bien. Está todo bien.

—Bill, sentía que estaba cayendo en un infinito agujero de… de desesperación y yo… giraba y giraba y…

—Estrés. Cansancio. Desesperación. Miedo. No importa cómo lo llames. Ya se fue.

—Se fue.

—Se fue.

 _ **Gracias por leer… aún. (¿?)**_

 _ **Unas aclaraciones, ya que… por alguna razón no puedo contestar los review's:**_

 _ **1\. Éste fic no dará seguimiento al AU del hermano gemelo de Bill, Will. Aquí sólo se hizo mención de sus "tíos" porque no me daba la gana de poner a un adolescente loco viviendo solo. (Pero no es como cien por ciento oficial, tal vez cambie de parecer... No lo sé, las cosas se darán solas.)**_

 _ **2\. Dipper es un ángel hecho y derecho. Por eso es que a veces habrá mucho OC, pues es un ángel que ha pasado su vida sin experimentar emociones humanas. También se describirán sus emociones de manera muy dramatizada y exagerada, es como él las siente.**_

 _ **3\. Bill no es un puto homicida en potencia, por eso Dipper está allí. Para ayudarlo. (¿?)**_

 _ **Creo que esas son las únicas aclaraciones…, por ahora. Alguna duda o sugerencia, por favor, dejen un lindo review.**_ **No leo mentes. (¿?)**

 _ **Tal vez actualice más seguido (o tal vez no).**_

 _ **Una vez más, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Wizardbot.**_


End file.
